Keep Holding On
by blookat
Summary: Rachel is hiding something, and Quinn wants to know what it is. Brittany is Rachel's best friend and is a part of her secret. Santana wants to be with Brittany and is Quinn's best friend. AU Faberry and Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so lately I have been obsessed with Glee fics, mainly Faberry, so I wanted to try my hand at it. I will post the first chapter in a couple days. Tell me what you think of the story according to the summary, please.


	2. The Meeting

Hey guys! Guess what! It is cold as balls outside! Like I am literally wearing my sleep pants, a pair of jeans over them, and then a pair of sweat pants over those. When I go to bed I remove the jeans and put the sweats back on, and I also wear a hoodie to bed. What can I say, my bed in my dorm is right next to a window, it's horrible. Anyway it's back to school, yippee for me (read: FUCK THE WORLD!) I am done now, so on to the reviews.

: Working on it, no need to be pushy ;)

Culerz Lime: I agree, anything with Faberrittana is awesome, I love it.

Boris Yeltsin: And wait you shall do no more.

YourInnate: WRITING IT!

: I'm sorry I disappointed you, it was never my intention.

Mercuis: Sorry it took so long, I had school, and then I was busy throughout my whole break, so I apologize.

Bears62: I agree, it should be amazeballs!

FabPezBerry78: Sure thing!

Luna1945: I doing it, I promise!

POWERS!

Quinn: Metamorphasis, Fire creation and manipulation, and teleportation.

Santana: Ice Creation and Manipulation, Mind Control, and Darkness Manipulation

Brittany: Super Speed (including super reflexes), Invisibility, and Light Manipulation.

Rachel: Mind Reading, Telekinesis, and Intuitive Aptitude.

They all are immortal and have the ability of regenerative healing. All were born sometime in 1806. R in Dec, S in July, Q in Jan and B in Feb. So Q is the oldest and R is the youngest.

STORY TIME!

Rachel POV Flashback January 21st 1822

_I'm running away, from that town and from myself, even though I know that its impossible. My father had always said that something special would occur to me soon after my 16__th__ birthday, I just did not realize he meant that I would get powers! I'm running because, thanks to my newfound powers, I blew up the library, nobody knew it was me though, I was just running. I stop when I hear footsteps, and the person's thoughts told me that it was Brittany, my best friend. "Rachel! Did you do that?" she yells._

"_How did you catch up to me so fast Britt?" I ask, ignoring her question "You were on the other side of town."_

"_Probably the same way you blew up the library, I have powers too Dumbo."_

"_We need to see our fathers now!"_

_When we met up with our fathers they told us all about our powers._

Quinn POV Present Day

Me and S are searching for somebody, and we based our search operations in Lima, Ohio. You see, a long time ago, in 1823, a mysterious person killed S's little sister, and S won't rest until she gets them back. We are still searching today, in 2014, because we know that the person that did it is like us, immortal.

"Hey Hothead. There are supposed to be new people here today. Coach says we have to recruit them, because apparently they are amazing dancers from New York. There's a tiny brunette that coach says will give us the edge. Who the hell moves to Bumfuck America from New fucking York" Santana asks.

"I don't know S, but how will the tiny one give us the advantage?"

The moment I said that two girls we haven't seen before walk through front doors of the school. I walk in front of them, stop and say "Hello, I am Quinn Fabray, and this is Santana Lopez. We will be the ones to show you around the school today."

"Hi! I'm Rachel Berry and this is my adopted sister Brittany Pierce. We moved here from New York, it is a pleasure to meet you." The tiny brunette one said.

"Hi" the one pointed out as Brittany said.

"I was just wondering if you guys had a glee club?" Rachel asked.

"Sure we do, Me and S are in it, we are also in the Cheerios."

"Cheerios?" Brittany questioned.

"It's the cheerleading squad, im the head cheerleader, you both should join it."

They looked at each other and it seemed as if they were communicating silently, arguing to be more exact, and it seemed as if Britt just started to pout and Rachel is losing the argument.

"Fine" Rachel relented, "we will join."

"Good, we will take you to Coach's office after Glee, which is now."


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn and Santana are out as gay at school, baby-gate did not happen, and Blaine is part of the Mckinley crew. When Rachel hears their thoughts its in italics

Rachel POV

"_Rachel, we can't stay here"_

"_I know Britt, but this is our home. How are we supposed to leave it?"_

"_For the simple fact that it would keep us safe"_

"_But Britt, its New York, its home."_

"_We can always return, when its safer for us"_

"_I guess your right"_

I get pulled out of my daydream by Quinn snapping in my face. "Sorry" I apologized

"It's fine, what was going on in that head of yours?" _Your admittedly pretty head _"You had this intense look on your face." _It is a very beautiful face _

"I was just thinking about New York" I answered.

"Well we are at the choir room" we walk into the choir room and Quinn says "Mr. Schuester we have a couple of new people here to audition"

I stepped up and said "I'm Rachel Barbra Berry, and I would like to sing first"

_Oh God, another Diva _a feminine boy thought

I ignored what he thought and started singing

Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away?

Or will you stay  
Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Like a diamond  
From black dust  
It's hard to know  
What can become  
If you give up  
So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just tell me that you will stay  
Promise me you will stay  
Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay

Will you love me? ohh

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Don't run away  
Don't run away

Don't run away  
Promise you'll stay

When I finished I heard Santana say "That's why coach wants her" to Quinn. Slowly everybody started to clap for me. "Welcome to New Directions Rachel" Mr. Schuester said.

"Hi! I am Brittany S. Pierce and I am Rachel's adopted older sister, so don't be mean to her, I will hurt you. Hey Rach help me with my song?" _Me against the Music._

"Sure thing, Britt. Want me on anything?"

"Uhh, Guitar" I nod and grab a guitar off the wall and get ready.

(Brit sang her part and Rach sang San's part)

All my people in the crowd  
Grab a partner, take it down

It's me against the music  
Uh huh, it's just me and me, yeah, c'mon  
Hey Britney?  
Are you ready? Uh huh, are you?

No one cares  
It's whippin' my hair, it's pullin' my waist  
To hell with stares  
The sweat is drippin' all over my face

And no one's there  
I'm the only one dancin' up in this place  
Tonight I'm here  
Feel the beat of the drum, gotta get with that bass

I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
It's like a competition, me against the beat  
I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone

If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
Tryin' to hit it, you could die  
In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'ma take a you on

All my people on the floor  
Let me see you dance, let me see ya  
All my people wantin' more  
Let me see you dance, I wanna see ya

All my people, 'round and 'round  
Let me see you dance, let me see ya  
All my people in the crowd  
Let me see you dance, I wanna see ya

So how would you like a friendly competition?  
Let's take on the song  
It's you and me baby, we're the music  
Time to party all night long

We're almost there  
I'm feelin' it bad, and I can't explain  
My soul is bare  
My hips are movin' at a rapid pace

Can you feel it burn?  
From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins  
And now it's your turn  
Let me see what you got, don't hesitate

I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
It's like a competition, me against the beat  
I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone

If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
Tryin' to hit it, you could die  
In a minute I'ma take a you on, I'ma take you on

All my people on the floor  
Let me see you dance, let me see ya  
All my people wantin' more  
Let me see you dance, I wanna see ya

All my people, 'round and 'round  
Let me see you dance, let me see ya  
All my people in the crowd  
Let me see you dance, I wanna see ya

So how would you like a friendly competition  
Let's take on the song  
It's you and me baby, we're the music  
Time to party all night long

Get on the floor, baby lose control  
Just work your body and let it go  
If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
Hey Britney, we can dance all night long

Hey Britney, you say you wanna lose control  
Come over here, I got somethin' to show ya  
Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul  
If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got

All my people in the crowd  
Let me see you dance  
C'mon Britney, lose control  
Watch you take it down

Get on the floor, baby lose control  
Just work your body and let it go  
If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
Hey Britney, we can dance all night long

All my people on the floor  
Let me see you dance, let me see ya  
All my people wantin' more  
Let me see you dance, I wanna see ya

All my people, 'round and 'round  
Say, let me see you dance, let me see ya  
All my people in the crowd  
Say let me see you dance, I wanna see ya

All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
C'mon Britney, take it down, make the music dance  
All my people round and round, party all night long  
C'mon Britney, lose control, watch you take it down

"And that's why coach wants them both, they are amazing dancers"

"Rachel and Brittany, I would like to officially welcome you to the New Directions!"


End file.
